Gluten Free Ebola: Extended Version
by whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: My take on the Stan and Wendy scene at the end of the season eighteen episode "Gluten Free Ebola".


**Gluten Free Ebola: Extended Version.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

"Yeah, glad you guys are having a great time. Enjoy the party!", Stan smiled proudly to himself, clinking glasses with Craig, Token, Jimmy and Kenny.

The raven haired boy was incredibly happy with the way the party turned out to be, and even better, their friends had certainly been less mad about Stan and his crew telling everyone to go fuck themselves earlier.

Stan was glad that the party himself, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny decided to throw was going very smoothly and that everyone seemed to have a lot of fun. Plus, he was very satisfied with the fact they managed to get a superstar like Lorde to sing at the party and to entertain the guests.

Making his way through the crowd, Stan had a smile plastered on his face, but his forehead soon dropped into a sad frown upon seeing his ex-girlfriend Wendy. The raven haired girl had been caught up in a chat with her best friend Bebe and seemed to have a pretty good time on her own.

That realization made Stan's heart skip a sad beat, as he bit down on his bottom lip anxiously.

He hadn't spoken properly to Wendy ever since the guys returned back to school, but he was especially determined to pull the party off and not to disappoint his girlfriend – more like his ex-girlfriend at that point. It made his heart drop seeing her so down in the dumps, and it especially hurt knowing he was the real reason why Wendy had been so upset.

Sighing to himself, Stan decided to cheer Wendy up and mend their relationship once again. A small smile appeared on his face as he was moving closer towards the raven haired girl.

"Hey Wendy, you having fun?'', walking up to his ex-girlfriend, Stan immediately caught her attention.

Bebe was enjoying the party too, but didn't want to eavesdrop on her best friend and her crush. Quietly excusing herself, the curly blonde girl left to search for Red, Nichole and other girls from their class.

''Yeah, sure. You guys really pulled it off.'', Wendy responded, her deep brown eyes meeting Stan's bright blue eyes.

''Yeah well, I just couldn't sit around while my dad was locked away. I love him and he needed me.''

Listening to his explanation, Wendy's heart began to flutter in her chest. She loved the candid, yet determined tone in her boyfriend's voice. While she had still been incredibly pissed off at Stan for dumping her out of the blue in order to start his own company, it certainly made her wanting to forgive him.

_Even_ if the reason why he broke up with her was incredibly stupid and thoughtless.

''You're so transparent Stan.'', Wendy admitted, cocking her head to the side.

Stan turned around on the spot to face her, with a look of curiousity dancing in his blue eyes. ''What does that mean?''

''You wanna' dance?", an immediate smile spread across Stan's face, making his heart flutter.

Happily obliging to his girlfriend's request, Stan shuffled over to Wendy and locked his hands with hers. They began to dance slowly, swaying along to the rhythm. Stan kept his eyes glued onto Wendy's face, but noticed that she wasn't looking back at him. Her facial expression definitely softened up a bit, but she had still seemed upset.

''I'm sorry for breaking up with you.'', Stan confessed, causing Wendy to raise her head from his shoulder.

"It's okay.", she replied quickly, allowing a small smile to wriggle across her lips.

But Stan had still been determined towards cheering up his girlfriend and her not being sad anymore.

"No Wendy, it's not okay. I can tell that you're still upset by everything.'', he spoke. ''I know I shouldn't have dumped you just because I was naïve enough to think this whole startup company shit was going to go without a single hitch.", Stan admitted further, gazing into Wendy's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"It wasn't very nice hearing that, you know? Especially the whole 'dripping in bitches' shit.", Wendy said, chuckling to herself at the last part of her sentence.

Stan's honest explanation was more than enough of a reason for the dark haired girl to forgive him and give their relationship another chance. She just wanted to make sure their relationship would go forward without too many issues.

"Well, that turned out really well, didn't it?", Wendy rolled her eyes at the sarcasm lingering in the dark haired boy's voice.

"Oh it sure did, Mr. Dripping in Bitches.", Stan and Wendy chuckled in unison, as they kept on dancing with each other.

"I only have my eyes for you.'', Stan confessed, maintaining a firm grasp on Wendy's hands. ''And I want you to know that.", he spoke as he took one step closer to his girlfriend, gently brushing his nose against hers. He could see Wendy's cheeks blushing the faintest shade of pink.

Smiling at her, Stan leaned in and finally closed the gap between himself and Wendy.

He placed a gentle hand on the back of Wendy's head, softly kissing her on the lips. Stan was already bracing himself for the disappointing feeling of Wendy not kissing him back, but his heart soon started beating faster as he felt her kissing him just as devotedly.

He thought she had been perhaps still a little bit too upset to kiss him back properly, but he quickly shook off that annoying thought and simply indulged himself into the sweet kiss with his girlfriend.

Stan's left hand was gently wrapped around Wendy's neck, while his other free hand was interlocked with hers and was comfortingly rubbing circles on top of it with his thumb.

Both of their hearts began racing, but neither of them were willing to pull away from each other.

However, Stan could feel a queasy sensation forming inside of him. Instead, he decided to ignore the abhorrent feeling and shifted all of his attention towards kissing his girlfriend. They were kissing for about a minute or so, before Wendy reluctantly pulled away from Stan, but still kept her eyes locked with his.

"I know.", the dark haired girl grinned at her boyfriend. She leaned forward and met her lips with Stan's in another gentle, chaste kiss.

"This weekend I will make it up to you, okay?", Stan pressed his forehead against Wendy's, gazing into her chocolate brown eyes and stroking the longer strands of her raven black hair.

"Okay.", Wendy smiled at her boyfriend and interlocked their fingers together. She sighed out contently, feeling much happier than before.

Stan might have been thinking too hastily when it came to starting his own company. He possibly hadn't given too much thought about dumping Wendy, but when the harsh reality bit him in the ass, the only thought the raven haired boy had in his mind was to reconcile the relationship with his favorite person in the entire world.

And the sheer fact that Wendy wasn't being too stubborn about him fixing their relationship once again only made Stan's heart flutter even more.


End file.
